


heel up

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin's flirting with his co-star Ra Miran finally pays off.





	heel up

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #1](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): age gap
> 
>  **warnings:** age gap, a touch of size kink

-

She rides him with her bra still on. Her panties are crumpled on the bedroom floor when Minseok had told her to hold onto the dresser edge and spread her legs, let him kneel so he could get his mouth on her cunt. Her dress is neatly hung up in the closet already - Miran shouldn’t have been surprised that Minseok fussed more over how she took off her dress rather than the fact that she was doing so.

Miran’s come once now - and Minseok’s mouth is still wet with her slick as he pants while she rides his cock. His hands are fisting the pillows behind his head as he watches her, unblinking and intense: her face, her hands on his flat stomach, her cunt sliding up and down his length.

The flex of muscle in her thighs as she lifts herself and slides back down on his cock. The curve of her breast in her white bra with lace fringe along the cups. _Old woman’s bra_.

‘Noona,’ breathes out Minseok, expression rapt as his cock just stays hard and hot inside of her pussy.

Right - she’s an old lady too. Her foolish, flattered fourty-five years old to his not-even thirty. A boy, Miran thinks as she grinds down on his dick, feeling how it stretches her out in the most satisfying way.

No, not boy, her brain corrects - not when his tongue had been sliding along her labia, dipping into the swollen entrance of her pussy where his dick is now. How he had found her clit under the hood of her cunt and closed his lips around it as he fucked two fingers into her. Made it three after she said, asked, ‘is that all you have to give me?’

Now, she has a cock in her. His cock - a nice size, pretty pink (like his mouth, his fingers, his tongue), hard and hot, twitching in her pussy every time she grinds down, dragging her clit along the flat of his abdomen for that spark of pleasure.

They’re both quiet and Miran is embarrassed; the hitches in her breath, the stuttered moans. There's the sweat lining her temple too, and the feeling of her thighs beginning to burn from trying to bounce on his dick at a pace that will get them both off. It takes ages to build up to an orgasm for her (unless it’s Minseok’s reverent gaze on her, asking her, _noona, you like this? You want it like this?_ As he fingers her cunt open, wanting her to drip instructions on his tongue just like her come) - and Minseok warns her he’s the same.

Inwardly, Miran had scoffed. How hard can it be - to fuck a boy until he comes? (It isn’t hard to start. She comes over his face the first time and hauls him up by the shoulders, pushes him backwards on the bed. Minseok waits until she tells him to undress, and he keeps his hands off her as instructed as she straddles his hips, lines his cock with the opening of her soaked cunt. It isn’t hard to feel how much he wants her when his hips flex to get his cock deeper into her.)

There’s a horrible, stomach-dropping vulnerability in asking, ‘are you close?’ when she knows - _he knows_ \- they’re both not, yet Minseok only has eyes on her face, his hands coming off the pillow to hover in the air, testing her patience with him. (She’s been so patient - with his relentless flirting for three months on a movie set, the eager grabs for attention over the press junkets, the half-joke offering of escorting her to her hotel room after the premiere party, the - the - _noona, I’ll make you feel good, just tell me, tell me_ \- )

‘Noona, fuck, please,’ moans Minseok - and his voice isn’t a boy’s at all. Low and rough and edged with desperation. ‘I’ll do it, please - let me.’

‘Minseok,’ Miran says, soft, relenting, embarrassed, humiliated -

He rolls them over on the hotel bed, his weight folding her knees to her chest, his elbows dropped on either side of her head. Her hair is in a disarray, her makeup runny and smudged with sweat, her bra sticking uncomfortably to her skin, her body so strangely _old_ , surely, compared to the idols that surround Minseok, and yet, and _yet_ -

‘Minseok,’ she repeats, hands coming up to settle over his shoulders (like when he was kneeling for her) and Minseok groans, hips kicking to grind his cock deep into her. ‘ _Oh_.’

‘Yes?’ Minseok’s eyes don’t leave her face, fucks into her that much deeper, that much harder. Stretching out her cunt with his hard dick, forcing her to give in to the stimulation. ‘Like that?’

‘Minseok,’ she repeats, blinking fast like it’ll dodge his gaze. (Nothing really does.)

‘Let me,’ he promises her, tucking his forehead down, near her cheek - doesn’t _dare_ to kiss her - as his hands find her hips to hold, keeping her pinned underneath as he really fucks her. Uses her. Takes what he wants from her.

\- then his fingers are on her clit, and he’s telling her, ‘noona, you’re beautiful, please,’ in her ear as he presses down on the hood of her clit while grinding into her cunt. ‘Please.’

Not a boy, not a man, no, he’s something in-between, Miran thinks, something better - or maybe she’s already dick-drunk on her first youthful thing between her thighs. Yet, Minseok dodges all her preconceptions, fucks her like she deserves. Hard and deep, his dick sliding in and out of her in a rhythm she understands, can follow, has her spine arching so she can take him _deeper_.

Minseok follows through. His dick is hot and relentless, fucking into her, a slick push-pull that has Miran groaning from the back of her throat from how satisfying it is to have a rhythm that builds in her molten-lava slow. Minseok’s eyes have gone half-lidded as he thrusts into her, the pleasure pinking his cheeks, his fingers clenching into her hips whenever she moans audibly, her frame shivering from want.

The pleasure crests for a moment, enough for Miran to dig her nails into his shoulders and moan, ‘Minseok, please,’ - _lost_ for just a moment. She watches it fascination as it breaks him. Has him squeeze his eyes shut as he presses his nose into her cheek, rhythm ruined so he can fuck her quick and hard for a few seconds, like he’s looking for it again, that moment, that angle, have her moan his name one more time.

It’s too much. She kisses him - finally. Minseok groans into her mouth, strung too tight to remember anything except desire. Opens his mouth and sucks her tongue, keeping up to a new pace of slamming his dick into her pussy hard and fast so all she can do is hiccup and hold on, wanting him to make her come.

He will, some part of Miran voices out. _He’s your Minseokkie_. The pleasure is building, her gut tight with one more orgasm, one last orgasm, as he bucks into her cunt, his cock still gloriously hard, his hand pressing into her clit just gently enough that all Miran can do is twitch and arch and keen for more against Minseok’s mouth.

She’s young again - in this moment, needing the end, and Minseok slams into her cunt with all his muscle, fucking her so _thoroughly_ that she doesn’t think her pussy will ever let his cock slide out of her, not until he’s got her coming all over his cock (just like his fingers, his mouth) -

‘Feels so fucking _good_ ,’ Minseok gasps, voice run raw, as his hips snap against hers, uncaring of the filthy sound of his cock sliding in her _soaked_ pussy. ‘Please, noona, c’mon, please - ’

‘Yes,’ she says, kissing him once, twice - letting it break every time she moans his name, needs him to hear how good he’s fucking her. ‘Minseok, Minseok - close - ’

Minseok only nods tightly, his jaw clenched, as the hand on her clit moves away, down to her labia. He buries his cock deep into her cunt and just when Miran thinks he’s going to pull out to resume his rhythm, Minseok’s fingers are pressing along the underside of his cock, trying to - to - to _press inside_ -

‘Noona,’ he tells her, sweet and soft, as he pushes one finger alongside his perfect cock inside of her drenched cunt. Then he pulls back, fucks in, and the extra stretch (a good hurt, a perfect pain) has Miran moaning desperately, heels digging into the small of Minseok’s back to _not stop_.

It only takes half a minute after that - Miran feeling his cock and his finger opening her cunt up just on this side of pain so she can’t _think_ anymore, just take whatever Minseok gives her until Minseok gasps, ‘ _noona_ ,’ when he feels her start to come around him.

Her thighs tighten around his hips, forces him to press his cock inside of her as deep as he can go while she drenches his dick in her slick. Above her, Minseok’s expression is almost pained, and Miran doesn’t have to think anymore, gripping his shoulders, murmuring, ‘Minseok, come, for noona.’

That’s does it. Minseok fucks her cunt with a sudden burst of energy - so desperately close, needing an end after finally knowing he’s done well, and Miran can’t help but gasp when she feels Minseok’s dick twitch and begin to come, begin to flood her cunt with his warm, warm semen.

She’s going to leak when he pulls out but Minseok doesn’t pull out. Instead, he continues to lean over her, his arms pressed against the mattress on either side of Miran’s head, frame shaking minutely with aftershocks as she feels his cock pump another rope of come inside of her.

‘I’ll - clean you up,’ he manages, voice guttural, pupils blown wide and black.

‘Stay,’ she says instead. ‘Stay and fuck noona again.’

Minseok stares at her. ‘Inside?’

Miran feels the first inklings of embarrassment hit her system. ‘You’ve only made me come twice,’ she says. _Is that all you’ve got_?

He does not look away as he slowly rolls his hips against her, breathes slow at the oversensitivity. ‘Give me a bit, and then I’ll show noona.’

Miran nods, encourages him to come down and blanket her with his weight, kisses his cheek, lets him kiss her neck. When she feels Minseok’s fingers slide carefully over the lace of her bra, she thinks, _he’ll stay for longer_ , and finds she doesn’t mind at all.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed!


End file.
